Generally, shallow trench isolations (STIs) are used to separate and isolate active areas on a semiconductor wafer from each other. These STIs have historically been formed by etching trenches, overfilling the trenches with a dielectric such as an oxide, and then removing any excess dielectric with a process such as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) or etching in order to remove the dielectric outside the trenches. This dielectric helps to electrically isolate the active areas from each other.
However, as circuit densities continue to increase, the widths of these gaps decrease, thereby increasing gap aspect ratios, which are typically defined as the gap height divided by the gap width. As a result, it is very difficult to fill these narrow and deep gaps with a predetermined gap-fill dielectric material, which can lead to unwanted voids and discontinuities in the gap-fill dielectric material. STIs fabricated by conventional methods may not provide adequate isolation. The electrical performance of a device with inadequate isolation will be impacted and reduces device yield.